The overall goal of the training program in Reproductive, Perinatal, and Pediatric Epidemiology (RPPE) is to train outstanding researchers and scholars for productive careers in the field. This requires attracting talented, highly motivated candidates, providing an intellectually stimulating, supportive environment, including course work and research opportunities, and guiding trainees to bring their knowledge to bear on the most important research topics. We are requesting support for 6 predoctoral trainees, justified by the unique strengths at the University Of North Carolina School Of Public Health. By bringing together the expertise and resources of three departments, Epidemiology, Maternal and Child Health, and Nutrition, we can draw on the faculty and pool of students to ensure that we recruit the very best candidates to the program. All trainees will be required to have mastery of advanced epidemiologic methods as well as substantive knowledge in RPPE. The proposed RPPE training program is to be led by the team of Dr. Anna Maria Siega-Riz, Associate Professor of Epidemiology and Nutrition and Dr. Andy Olshan, Professor of Epidemiology with a cadre of leading researchers providing a broad and deep spectrum of expertise. We believe that there is no other setting in the country, perhaps in the world that can offer the diverse and accomplished array of 11 Program Faculty and 20 Program Affiliates, working in nearly every facet of reproductive, perinatal, and pediatric epidemiology.